Trapped In Darkness
by wwechick
Summary: Undertaker is the leader of the Ministry of Darkness. One stormy night, Undertaker gets an unexpected visitor at his doorstep. She is in need of a little help and he lends a helping hand. However, the more he's around her, the more his feeling grow for her; feelings he hasn't felt for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 1: Meeting of the Ministry

The year is 1999. It's a dark, stormy, windy night. A black house sits on a hill. Inside this house, a meeting is taking place. Gathered around in a circle, down in the basement, are 5 men.

Bradshaw; medium, dark hair, pale skin, symbols painted on his chest, was sitting next to his friend Farooq, whom was dark skinned, and also with symbols painted on his chest exactly like the ones painted on Bradshaw's chest. In the group, Bradshaw and Farooq were known as the Acolytes.

Sitting next to the two individuals was a heavy-set man with a short black hair, black moustache, black around the eyes, his face painted white. He wore a full-black suit with a red undershirt. They called him Paul Bearer.

Next to him was another heavy-set, dark-skinned man with a blond mohawk and crazy eyes. He too wore all black for his wardrobe. He was callous and vicious. He looked like someone whom would break you in half if you crossed him the wrong way. His name was Viscera.

The next person that was amongst them was a man known as Vince McMahon. He was in his 50's, graying hair, gray suit. He thought of himself as the higher power of the group; the group which they called themselves The Ministry of Darkness.

"Oh yes!" came the high-pitched voice of Paul Bearer. "The Ministry of Darkness will never be tarnished. The Ministry of Darkness will never fall. OOOHHHH YEEEESSSSSS!"

All the men cheered in agreement raising their fists high in the air.

"Nothing can stop us," Vince added. "Nothing WILL stop us." The mens voices raised even louder, in another show of agreement.

Just then, another figure made his appearance felt. He stepped out of the shadows causing the men to cease their cheering. He was clothed from head-to-toe in a long black hooded robe. He had mesmerizing emerald-green eyes, long black hair and a black goatee. When this individual spoke, his voice was calm, and very deep. No one else spoke when he did. Not a word was spoken when this individual was speaking and everyone listened closely.

"Now" he began, "Nothing will stand in our way. We must make ourselves known. We must strike fear in their hearts. Yo've all done well thus far in doing so. Now go. Leave this place. You are dismissed."

Bradshaw, Farooq, Viscera, and Paul Bearer made their way up the stairs leaving Vince behind Vince behind with the dark-clothed figure.

"Well, Undertaker," Vince said turning to him. "Another successful meeting we had tonight."

"Yes it was," the man known as Undertaker replied.

"Hey I have an idea. How about you and I go out for a drink tonight? My treat?"

Undertaker removed the hood from his head as he answered. "Nah. Not tonight, Vince."

"Well, why not?" he asked curiously.

Undertaker rubbed his forehead. "Getting a bit of a migraine." Of course he was lying, but it was none of Vince's business. Vince gave him a nod with a farewell wave and went on his way leaving Undertaker alone in the basement.

Undertaker removed the long robe, and hung it on a coat rack before walking upstairs, leaving the basement in utter darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor

Undertaker was sitting comfortably in his black leather chair in front of the fire, wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He enjoyed these times of sitting alone by the fireplace. He loved the peace and quiet. This was a time where he could think to himself without any interruptions. Tonight was that kind of night except for one difference. His thoughts were soon disturbed with the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Undertaker looked at the clock on the wall and the face of the clock read 9:15. It was still raining outside at this time too, but not as heavy. He arose from his chair and heaved a heavy sigh thinking it was one of the guys. Yet, one peek through the peephole on his front door told him a completely different story altogether.

"Oh" escaped his lips as he looked through the peephole. He opened the door to reveal a young woman shivering from the rain, her long, dark hair sticking to her face. He could see, by the look in her eyes, that she was frightened.

"Miss, are you alright?"

"Actually, sir, I'm sorry to bother you. I'm having car trouble. I have a flat tire and I was wondering if I could use your phone to call the towing company. Plus I was wondering if you could give the directions to the nearest motel, please."

'Poor woman' Undertaker thought to himself. He noticed, for the first time, that she had a couple of suitcases and her purse with her at her side. He had sympathy for the young blue eyed 27 year old woman. "Well, ma'am," he started to say in his deep Texas drawl "I'm afraid that the nearest towing company is closed for the night and the nearest motel is 3 miles from here." She mentally cursed in her mind. "Look I have a better idea, miss...

"Grey. Amanda Grey." she replied nervously.

"Miss Grey. Why don't you stay here for the night. You can come in, change into some dry clothes, and warm up by the fireplace. I can warm you up some soup if you're hungry. Plus, I have a guest room you can use for tonight."

Amanda was amazed at this stranger's kindness and generosity. However, she couldn't see herself being a burden on him. "That's very generous of you, sir, but, I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding, not at all, Miss Grey. I would hate for someone like you to get pneumonia from walking in the rain for so long. Please, it's the least I could do. Then, tomorrow, we can check on your car, dial up Tyler's Towing Company to see if they can help you, and go from there."

Amanda couldn't help but smile at the fact that this stranger, even though he looked very intimidating with the black hair, tattoos, and a deep voice, and handsome, was wanting to help her in this time of need. Without another moment of hesitation, she nodded in agreement.

Undertaker reached down to grab her suitcases. Amanda did the same thing and their hands touched unintentionally. Their eyes met again and the both chuckled.

"Oh, excuse me," Undertaker said with a full smile.

"Sorry." Amanda said blushing, pushing her hair behind her right ear.

Undertaker cleared his throat. "Allow me."

He picked up her bags leading her into his house. However, something nudged at his brain. When their hands touch, did he feel a spark or was it his imagination? For the time being, he didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3: Living Room Conversation

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 3: Living Room Conversation

Amanda had put her wet clothes in the dryer and changed into some dry pajamas. She was not sitting by the fire place warming up, wrapped in a blanket that Undertaker had given her. Her stomach had warmed up too with chicken noodle soup and warm apple cider.

"I really love your home." Amanda said politely, looking around the room. "It's a nice place."

"Thank you," he said with a smile before taking a sip from his own mug of apple cider.

"How long have you lived here?"

"A couple of years. I lived in the city for as long as I could remember. I thought it would be a good change of scenery. So peaceful and quiet out here. I like it."

"I bet you do. I can tell." They shared a smile with each other. Amanda took another sip of cider before speaking again. " I truly appreciate what you're doing for me. You don't have to do this."

"I wanted to help. I couldn't see a young woman walking out in the rain much longer. If there's one thing I learned from my mom and dad, it's to help someone when they need it."

"I must say, your parents raised you right." She gave him a slight grin as she adjusted herself more comfortably on the sofa. "I've been here for a little over half an hour and I don't even know your name."

Undertaker sat more upright in his recliner and sat his mug aside on a table before letting out a sigh. "Calaway. Mark Calaway."

"Mr. Calaway..." she began to say.

"Just Mark please."

"Mark...nice name.

"Thank you. It means 'God of War' or 'Warlike'."

"Warlike? You don't seem like the type of guy who wants to start a war."

Mark laughed out loud. "Maybe not. So what does the name 'Amanda' mean?"

"It means 'Worthy of Being loved' or 'Lovable'."

"I like 'lovable' more than 'warlike' myself." They both laughed out loud. "So how about you? How did you wind up in this situation, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I guess I too need a change in scenery."

Amanda told Mark that she had jsut finished nursing school and was going on a mini vacation to celebrate. She wanted to do a little sight seeing. She didn't really have plans on where she was going to go. Unfortunately, she had car trouble and wound up here at Mark's ranch. When she was finished telling about her trip, she arose from her sofa to gather up her dishes to take them to the kitchen.

Mark arose from his seat in his chair. "Here let me take those for you."

"Oh, no please. It's not..."

"No no no. I insist." She looked at him, tray of dishes in her hands, then, gently passed the tray onto him. "Now you just sit back down on the sofa, and get comfortable. I'm sure you're exhausted."

Mark walked to the kitchen and put the dishes and the tray into the dishwasher. After turning on the dishwasher, he walked back into the room to see Amanda with her eyes closed. Amanda had drifted off to a peaceful sleep on his couch. He shook his head and a soft chuckle left his lips. He couldn't disturb her. She looked so peacful. He carefully removed the shoes from her feet and sat them next to the fireplace. He lifted her feet onto the couch and covered her feet with the blanket she had. He took one last look at her before walking up to his room to catch a little shut-eye of his own.


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Morning

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 4: The Next Morning

Amanda woke up around 9:00 a.m. the next morning. Her eyes were adjusting to her surroundings. It was then that she remembered where she was: Mark's ranch house. She sat up rubbing the sleep out of her tired eyes, yawned, and stretched until she was sitting upright on Mark's couch. Amanda peered across the room and saw two itty-bitty confused eyes staring right back at her.

Amanda took a glance at the feet of Mark's leather chair and saw a chocolate labrador puppy staring back at her. The dog had it's head cocked to the left as it continued looking at her.

"Hey there, little one," she spoke. "Where did you come from?" The dog wagged it's tail happily, panting. Amanda stuck out her hand. "Come here. It's alright. I won't hurt you." The dog began walking towards her and began sniffing her hand. After a couple more sniffs, the dog licked her hand. A soft chuckle escaped Amanda's lips as the dog continued to lick her. "Good puppy. You must belong to Mark."

"He sure does." Amanda looked up to where the sound came from. She saw Mark standing in the doorway of the living room. He was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt showing off those tattooed arms, black jeans, tan work boots, all topped off with a blue bandana wrapped around his forehead. He walked into the living room towards Amanda and his puppy. "Morning."

"Morning to you. What's your puppy's name?"

"Hank."

"Hey, Hank."

"Hank?"

"Yep. This is Hank. He's an ornery pup, but he's very well-behaved. Come here, boy." Hank walked over and stood on his back legs wanting Mark to pick him up. Mark bent to pick him up in his big arms. The dog began licking Mark directly on the face. "Ack! Ew! Hank! Who knows where that tongue has been. Get that tongue back in your mouth."

Amanda stiffled a laugh by covering her mouth with her hand. Mark sat on the leather recliner and Hank began sniffing at his shirt. "What? Do you smell something? A dog treat perhaps." The dog wagged it's tail faster sniffing at the left pocket on Mark's shirt. Mark chuckled softly as he reached into his left pocket. "Get down boy." The dog hopped off of his lap. Mark held the treat in between his thumb and forefinger. "Sit, Hank." He sat on his hind legs. "Lie down." Hank did as requested. "Play dead." The dog layed on his back, his four paws in the air. Amanda and Mark laughed out loud. "Good boy, Hank. Get up. Come get your treat." Hank approached Mark and sat at his feet. Mark held the dog treat in the palm of his hand. Hank gladly took the treat and went over by the fireplace to chew on it.

"What a charming dog."

Mark chuckled again. "Like I said; ornery but well-behaved. As you've also noticed, he's hyper but he is rather gentle. Hope he didn't wake you."

Amanda stretched again. "No, I was already awake."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby. Thanks again for your hospitality and kindness. I greatly appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure, Amanda. Anything I could do to help." Mark patted his leg. "Come on, Hank. Let's get you to the kitchen and feed you some breakfast."

Hank, after eating his dog treat, made a mad dash towards the kitchen, barking excitedly.

"You're right. He is hyper."

"I mention 'breakfast'" he started to say, turning his attention back to Amanda. "See what happens?" Amanda shook her head. "Speaking of breakfast, if you're hungry, I could whip up something for you and I to eat."

"Sounds wonderful. I guess I am a little hungry."

"As am I," he answered with a wide grin. "Plus, after we're done, we can go check on your car and see about that flat tire."

"You have been nothing but kind to me, Mr. Calaway. How can I ever repay you? I don't know if I ever can."

"You don't have to repay me anything."


	5. Chapter 5: Tyler's Towing Company

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 5: Tyler's Towing Company

Mark and Amanda were going down the road in his truck until Amanda spotted her car out to him. Mark made a u-turn in the middle of the highway, pulling up behind Amanda's car. As soon as the ignition to the truck was turned off and it was parked, they exited the truck and approached the car.

Mark went to inspect the tire on the back right side. He bent down and ran his hand on the tire until he felt something sticking out of the rubber. He gave it a yank and it was removed successfully. He examined the nail than he pulled out of the tire, then held it up so Amanda could see it. Amanda took the nail from Mark's hand.

"Here's what caused your dilemma. It's a good inch."

"Wow." Amanda shook her head in disbelief.

Mark pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. He dialed a number and the phone rang once before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Tyler's Towing Company?"

"Yes sir. How can I help you today?"

"My name is Mark Calaway. I'm here with a woman who has a flat tire on the back right side of her car. Could someone send a towtruck out here to pick it up for her, please?...It's a red grand am...What year?" Mark turned his gaze towards Amanda. "What year is your car, Amanda?"

"It's a '98."

"It's a red 1998 red grand am...We're 5 miles outside of Houston...10-15 minutes...Great. We'll be here waiting for you...All right. Thanks."

Later on at Tyler's Towing Company, Mark and Amanda sat waiting on the car until a man in his 30's approached the counter.

"Amanda Grey?" She rose from her chair and came up to the counter. "Here's the thing. It's a sure thing your tire has to be replaced. However, when we went to put on the spare, it too was flat."

Amanda hung her head in embarassment. "I meant to have that changed."

"Plus, unfortunately, your brand of tire is out of order and we don't have any in stock, so we had to order a new one to be delivered by truck and it won't be here for another week."

Mark, at that time, rose from his chair and walked up behind Amanda. "A week," Amanda asked. "Is that the earliest?"

"I'm afraid so, miss," the man said politely. "I tried everything to get your new tire here in a shorter amount of days, but there was no luck whatsoever. I apologize."

"Oh no," Amanda said quietly with her eyes closed hanging her head again.

Mark mentally cursed. He stepped to Amanda's side. "Well, Amanda. You still have your luggage at my place. You can stay with me until we get this bit with your car settled."

Amanda looked into his kind emerald eyes. "Mark, you've done so much for me already. I couldn't ask you to continue to do this."

Mark lightly put one hand on her shoulder. "It's no trouble at all. Honestly."

Amanda continued looking into his eyes before letting out a sigh and nodding in agreement. "If you are absolutely sure about this..."

"I'm sure. You can use the guest room as long as you need to."

"Okay," she said finally giving in to his invitation. "I'll do it."

"Great."

Mark turned to the man standing at the counter and gave the man his number to where he could contact him. Of course the thought of Vince not liking Amanda being around crossed his mind briefly. Mark didn't know how right he was.


	6. Chapter 6: Driveway Discussion

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 6: Driveway Discussion

Vince was sitting outside Mark's house with Viscera sitting in the passenger seat of Vince's car, when Mark pulled up. Vince took a long look and noticed Mark wasn't alone. Vince scowled when he saw Mark hold open the door for Amanda. He held out his hand to help her out of the truck. Vince and Viscera exited their own vehicle and walked up to Mark and Amanda.

"Who's this?" Vince asked irritatedly.

"What are you two doing here?" Mark asked.

"I asked you first."

Mark let out a sigh. "That's none of your business," he said slightly raising his voice. He turned to Amanda and spoke in a more calm manner. "I apologize for all of this." He gave Amanda the house key. "Why don't you go ahead and head on inside while I talk to these men out here? Help yourself to something in the fridge if you would like."

"Okay." Amanda looked at the men, then at Mark before she turned to head inside. As soon as the front door was shut, Vince spoke up again.

"I'll ask you again. Who is she?"

"I'll say it again, none of your business," Mark stated his Texas drawl coming out.

"Well, why is she here?"

"She had a little car trouble. That's all I'm saying. Now why are _you_ two here?"

"We came to see about our meeting tonight."

"Call the guys and tell them the meeting's being postponed until further notice."

"What?" Viscera chimed in.

"What for?"

"Just call the guys and tell them no more Ministry meetings for the time being cause I said so."

Mark turned to go back into the house only to have Vince grab him by the arm, spinning him around to face him again. "Things would've been a whole lot better off if she was gone. She can't stay here. She'll just be a distraction."

Mark jerked his arm away from Vince's grasp. "She is not a distraction. She's staying with me until further notice. The Ministry will have to be put on the back burner for a while and that's final." Mark turned again to try to walk into the house only to have Viscera stand in his path, arms crossed over his chest. "Get out of my way, Viscera," Mark demanded.

"He works for me and so do you. That means I own you."

"You don't own me," he said turning his gaze towards Vince. "Never have and never will." He turned his eyes back to Viscera. "And you, you're just Vince's puppet on a string, that's what you are. You do everything he asks of you. When he says 'Jump Viscera' you say 'How high Vince'. Of course, someone your size, I don't see how you could even jump an inch off the ground."

Viscera had heard enough of Mark's insults. He grabbed Mark by the collar of his shirt and slammed him back-first into his truck. Viscera balled up his fist ready to strike only to have Vince step in.

"Not now, Viscera." Viscera looked towards Vince's direction. "Let him go."

"What did I tell you? Puppet."

Viscera turned his attention back to Mark before shoving Mark to the pavement on his back. Vince stood over Mark and looked down upon him as Mark brought himself to sit leaning on his elbows.

"Have you forgotten? I brought you into this world of the Ministry. I can just as easily find a new member. I could easily find someone to take your place. Let's get out of here, Viscera."

Mark rose to his feet as Vince and Viscera pulled out of the driveway. Mark rubbed the dust off himself before turning to go back into his house. However, when he turned, his eyes caught a curtain slightly pulled back. As soon as he spotted Amanda, she hastily pushed the curtain back in place. He closed his eyes and hang his head low, shaking it back and forth before heading indoors. He wasn't sure how much Amanda saw of that little altercation, but he wasn't gonna ask her either.


	7. Chapter 7: A Midnight Conversation

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 7: After Midnight Conversation

Amanda was laying in her bed a couple of nights later. She was tossing and turning, turning and tossing. She looked at the clock; 12:15 a.m. Amanda finally gave up and decided to get up, head downstairs and get a glass of water. She went down to the kitchen only to see Mark downstairs in the kitchen himself. He was sitting at the brown mahogany wood round kitchen table himself. He was sitting with his hands circled around a coffe mug of hot cocoa. He looked up when he felt he was no longer alone. He met Amanda's gaze with a smile.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" Mark asked.

"No I couldn't. I came down to get something to drink. Could I have a glass of water please?"

"Actually, I have something better in mind than water. It will help you sleep." Mark went over to the stove to retrieve the little cooking pot, went over to a cabinet to get a coffe mug and went back to the table. "Go ahead, Amanda. Have a seat."

"Amanda sat down at the table as Mark poured her a mug of hot cocoa for her. He passed it over to her and she took it into her hands, the warm temperature of the mug from the beverage felt good to the touch of her palms. She took a sip and smacked her lips before speaking. "Mmm. This is good. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," he replied before taking another sip from the mug of his own.

"Do I detect a hint of peppermint?"

"Yep. I tossed a few peppermint candies into the mixture. Gives it a mint chocolate flavor."

"It's delicious."

"It was my mother's idea to add peppermint candy to the cocoa mix. Nights I couldn't sleep, just like tonight, I would go tell my mom, she'ld pick me up in her arms or take me by the hand, lead me down to the kitchen and she would whip up some hot cocoa to help me sleep. I guess it just stuck with me. I mean, being an 8 year old little boy to a 33 grown-up man. Hmm." He thought for a second before speaking again. "It's just a fond memory I have between my mother and one of her sons."

Amanda took a sip before speaking. " 'One of her sons'? "

"I'm one out of 5 boys."

Amanda's mouth formed an 'o' "You have 4 brothers?"

"Mmm." escaped his lips as he took another drink from the mug held in his hands. "Yep."

"Any sisters?"

"If I had any sisters, I'm not sure they would have handled being around us boys." They both shared a laugh. "How about you? Any siblings of your own?"

"I had one sister. She was my older sister."

" 'Had'?"

"She died of leukemia when she was 12."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. It was..." she took a deep breath before finishing her sentence. "pretty tough when you're 9 years old and you don't understand that much about what was going on with your sister. I think about her often. There were times I wanted to help her, but being so young, I didn't know how to help her."

"I'm sure you helped her a great deal." Amanda looked at him with confusion showing on her face. "Just being there for her. Being her sister. Just showing her you loved her. What more could your older sister ask for from her younger sister?"

Amanda wiped a tear from her eye before placing he hand on the table. Mark reached his hand out and touched her hand gently as a show of support. She looked into his eyes and she saw his eyes were full of concern. She turned her hand over to where she could hold his hand in hers. They sat in this position for minutes at a time, never once moving their hands away; never once looking away from each other.


	8. Chapter 8: Thinking Out Loud

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 8: Thinking Out Loud

The next morning, Mark went outside to the stables to retrieve his horse Dark Angel. He saddled her up and went for a little ride around his fenced yard. He enjoyed the freedom of riding his horse. When he would ride, it was like nothing else mattered. There were no worries, no cares, nothing. Just a man and his horse. Dark Angel galloped for a while until she came to a watering trough. Mark patted the horse before jumping off the saddle. He walked over to a hose hanging on a fence, turned it on and filled the tub with water about halfway.

"Come on, girl." he said tapping his leg. "Come get something to drink."

Dark Angel dropped her head over the fence untilshe was satisfied that she could reach the water trough. Mark patted his horse's head before turning his attention to the fields of green. He crossed his arms over the top of the fence and admired the scenary. How beautiful it was. Most times he would come out here just thinking to himself, thinking out loud.

"Oh, Mark. What have you gotten yourself into? What are you going to do? You signed up for this undercover mission. Remember? You've been on this assignment for weeks now. You gained the Ministry's and Vince's trust. That's a good thing, right?" He growled through his teeth as he hang his head low. He brought his eyes back up to the view in front of him. He exhaled a deep breath before continuing his thoughts.

"We've been investigating Vince and the Ministry for months now. Oh, how much damage and havoc they've caused here in Houston. But soon, soon, we will put an end to this so-called Ministry. We will put an end to the mastermind known as Vincent Kennedy McMahon. What a sickening bunch these dirty, rotten, scheming, low-lives these individuals are; all of them. They deserve to be put behind bars and that's exactly where they will wind up in the end...even if I have to see to it myself."

However, it was gonna be tough for a while seeing as Amanda showed up and is staying at his house for the time being. He heaved another sigh as he looked at Dark Angel, whom was still preoccupied in gulping the water out of the trough. He again proceeded to stare out into the fields.

"Why did she have to show up? Why? Why is she here? Oh, that's right. You helped her, remember? I know I helped her. What was I supposed to do? Leave her standing in the rain with nowhere to go? Slam the door in her face as if she never existed? No way."

Another thought came to his mind. "If only I could keep this whole operation a secret from her for just a while longer until she left, then she wouldn't suspect a thing. She'll be gone in a few days anyway so there is no possible way I should tell her and jeopardize this mission. I have to keep going as if nothing is going on. I mean, how hard could that be?"

He ran his fingers of his right hand over the scar on the wrist of his left arm. It was a scar he had given himself from the Ministry Initiation. He did it to prove himself worthy of the Ministry. He remembered taking a small dagger in his hand, dragging it across his skin cutting it and pouring his own blood into a chalice. He then had to close his eyes and say the chant, '_Anail Nathrak...Dorthnei Diednei...Bathnal Nathrak...De Era Umbrana' _all while with the chalice in his hands being raised high. He opened his eyes and brought the chalice to his lips and drank every drop of his own blood. The taste was horrible, but he had to do it to become the leader of the Ministry. There was no alternative; none whatsoever.

Mark took a step away from the fence and walked over to Dark Angel rubbing her neck. "Come on, girl. Let's head home."

Dark Angel lifted her head from the tub of water. Mark patted his horse on the head before climbing back up onto the saddle. He gently nudged the horse with his heel and the horse galloped back towards the house. As Mark made his way back home, he made a vow to himself that the Ministry would never be revealed to Amanda. He simply refused to expose it to her.

Yet, one final realization entered his mind. If for some reason or somehow she did find out about what was going on, Lord willing it wouldn't happen, he would stop at nothing to keep her safe. He would keep her safe...or die trying.


	9. Chapter 9: Kitchen Altercation

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 9: Kitchen Altercation

Mark went to put his horse back into the stables before heading back in the house. He was getting ready to go back upstairs to his bathroom for a shower when he stopped on the bottom two steps of the staircase. He had heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Where is he?" a voice asked not so politely. Mark recognized that voice as being none other than Vince McMahon.

"I don't know where he is." Amanda spoke up.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Vince demanded.

Mark took some quiet steps towards the doorway leading to the kitchen. He took a peek around the corner to see Vince getting in Amanda's face.

"It's exactly what I mean! I don't know where he is cause I haven't seen him yet. I literally just woke up."

"You're lying to me, Amanda."

"No I'm not!" she hollered.

"You will lowered your voice to me this minute or I will have no other choice but to lower it for you."

Mark was seething inside. How dare he threaten her in such a rude manner.

"How dare you speak that way to me. You don't know me."

Vince cursed out loud then inhaled and exhaled a breath to calm him down. He then began to speak softly and seductively. "You say I don't know. You're right about that. Maybe now is the perfect time to...get to know you a little better if you know what I mean."

Amanda slapped Vince hard across the face. Amanda turned to run but was halted to a stop when Vince grabbed her by the right wrist. She winced in pain as VInce spun her around to look into his eyes. Vince was angered as Amanda was now frightened.

"Let go of me," she demanded.

"You just made a big mistake." Vince lifted a hand to strike her only to have Mark rush in from behind Vince. He threw Vince to the tiled kitchen floor and he landed hard with a thud. Mark turned his attention towards Amanda who was holding her wrist with her left hand up to her chest.

"You okay?" he asked concern filling his voice.

"I think so," she replied softly.

Mark turned his attention back to Vince, whom was still on the floor. Mark walked to him and grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket forcefully pulling him to his feet and slamming him back first into the fridge. "You want to raise a hand to me? Go ahead and see what happens."

"Okay okay okay take it easy," Vince pleaded.

"Listen to me," Mark said, intimidation in his deep southern voice. "If you ever, and I mean ever, put your hands on her again, you will have to deal with me putting my fist in your mouth. Got it?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I got it."

Mark released Vince before walking towards where Amanda stood. He carefully took Amanda's sore wrist in his hand and examined it. His fingers were soft to the touch on her skin sending a tingle down her spine.

"I didn't know where you were," she spoke softly looking up at him, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"I'm here now, Amanda." He wiped the tear away with his thumb.

They heard an evil, sadistic chuckle escape Vince's lips. Amanda and Mark turned their attention to him. Vince was straightening his jacket and tie as he spoke once more. "You best be careful, Amanda. Because if you're not, you'll wind up in the hands of the Ministry."

Mark had heard enough and he took after Vince chasing him out the front door to his car. Mark stood in the doorway of his house as he saw Vince speeding out of the driveway, leaving in a cloud of dust.


	10. Chapter 10: SalveWhat's The Ministry?

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 10: Salve/What's The Ministry?

Amanda sat at the kitchen table holding an ice pack to her wrist. She heard soft footsteps walking back towards the kitchen area. She saw Mark enter the room with a tube in his hand. He pulled a chair and sat close to her.

"How's your wrist?"

"Doesn't hurt now."

Mark carefully removed the ice pack from her wrist and examined it. Sure enough, he could see the hand print to where Vince grabbed at her. Mark shook his head in disgust. "I'm so sorry about this, Amanda."

"It's alright, Mark."

"No it's not. He shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have even been here in the first place, especially without me knowing he was gonna show up."

"Mark.." He looked into her eyes before sighing. "Besides, I'm the one that should be sorry."

A look of confusion filled his features. "What do you mean?"

She cast her eyes downward from him. "For being such a burden."

Mark placed a finger under her chin, lifting her gaze towards him. "You are not a burden," he spoke softly. "not in any way, shape, or form." A kind smile appeared on Mark's face. Amanda returned the smile. Mark grabbed the tube that he brought to the table, twisted off the cap and squeezed a white content onto the tip of his fingers.

"What's that stuff?"

"It's salve. It'll help with the bruising."

Mark took Amanda's wrist into his hand and cautiously applied the salve to her skin. She jerked just a little bit in her chair. Mark ceased his actions.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just cold."

"Oh. My mistake. I should have warned you before doing this. My apologies."

"No harm done."

Mark continued to apply the salve to her wrist until he was satisfied he was done. He twisted the cap back onto the tube and handed it to Amanda. "Why don't you take this and keep it just in case you feel you need it."

She took the tube from his grasp and sat it aside on the table. "Thank you, Mark."

"My pleasure, Amanda."

Amanda nodded, then went silent for a few seconds. Mark knew she was deep in thought. "Something on your mind?"

"Well...something I want to ask you."

"Sure."

Amanda took a deep breath before asking. "What's the Ministry?"

Mark sat back in his chair before answering. "You don't want to know."

"Why not?"

"Because the Ministry is no topic to discuss with a woman."

"Oh, come on, Mark. Please tell me. I mean how bad could it be?"

'You have no idea' he thought to himself. "You really want to know?" he asked.

"Well...I am curious."

Mark arose from his chair, walked over and took Amanda by the hand. He knew that she wasn't going to like this, but she had asked about it. The one thing he vowed to himself just a short time ago, not telling her about the Ministry, she had to ask about it. He promised he wouldn't bring this topic up to her...period. But now, there was no turning back.

"Come with me."


	11. Chapter 11: Ministry Explanation

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 11: Ministry Explanation

Mark had a hold of Amanda's hand guiding her through the house until they came to a door which led to the basement. Mark opened the door and flicked on the lightswitch on the wall to his left. Amanda saw a stairwell leading downward. She looked up at Mark before stepping inside the doorway.

"Go ahead. I'm right behind you."

Amanda slowly descended down the steps. She continued walking down until she reached another door. She looked up at Mark again, whom stood directly behind her on the steps. He gave her a nod as his way of saying 'Open the door, Amanda, and step inside.' She reached out and placed her hand on the doorknob, gave it a twist and the door opened away from her. It was pitch black until Mark flicked another lightswitch flooding the room with light.

An audible gasp escaped Amanda's lips; her eyes were as wide as saucers. She stepped into the basement and couldn't believe what she was seeing. She took a step into the basement and walked around. What she saw struck her with fear. The walls were painted black and she saw several standing candelabras. The decor was very dark and somber. Chain, whips, daggers, were on display on these walls before her. Satani-like art, pictures of cemeteries, symbols of upper-cased 'T's with a lower-cased 'x's graced these walls also. She had never seen such a sight. She didn't know what to think.

One side of the basement held a bookshelf with books of hell, witchcraft, spells. Such horrifying reading material. She ran her hand along the covers of these books reading the titles. Amanda looked at Mark again whom stood in the middle of the room. As she looked at him, he quickly turned his eyes away from her turning hs gaze to the floor.

Amanda then noticed the cell a few feet from the bookcase. She walked over and looked inside. The door was opened and she stepped inside the cell. It looked, to her, to be just a regular prison cell. The floor was covered in hay. She'd had enough and walked out of the cell. To the left of the cell, on the wall beside her, words were painted in red. She went to read it, however it was in a different.

"A..." she began attempting to read it. "A...nail...Mark what does this mean?"

Mark kept a few feet distance just behind her. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders before walking up to the wall. He walked up to the painted lettering on the wall and ran his hand over the words. He began to read the description to her. As he spoke, his voice was calm and deep that it gave her goosebumps on her arms and sent a cold chill down her spine.

"_Anail nathrak. Dorthnei diednei. Bathnal nathrak de era. _It's a druid chant."

"What does it mean?"

"It mean, 'Accept the lord of darkness as your savior. Allow the purity of evil to guide you.' The Ministry represents hell, darkness, hate and fear striking fear in the hearts of many."

"How many members are in the Ministry?"

"Six. You met one of them in the kitchen earlier today." As he spoke, he kept gazing at the words in front of him. "The man you met, Vince, is known as the Higher Power of the Ministry. However, that doesn't make him the leader of the Ministry."

"Even though he's known as the Higher Power, he's not the leader?"

"Precisely."

"Well if Vince is not the leader, then who is it?"

Mark pressed his forehead to the wall with a sigh and eyes closed. He opened his eyes and turned his whole body towards Amanda. He lowered his head a brief moment, then looked into her eyes regretting the next words about to come out of his mouth.

"You're looking at him."

Amanda gasped and took a few steps backwards away from him. "What?"

"It's me. I am the leader of the Ministry of Darkness."

Amanda began panting and backed up faster before turning around and running up the stairs leaving the basement and Mark behind.


	12. Chapter 12: Ministry Explanation 2

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 12: Ministry Explanation 2

Amanda was running up the stairs to her guest room when she heard heavy foot steps coming after her.

"Amanda!" Mark hollered.

"Stay away from me!" she demanded.

"Amanda I can explain! Please just give me a chance!"

Amanda quickly pulled open the door to her guest room, the stepped inside and slammed the door locking it in the process. Mark jiggled the door knob and knocked on the door.

"AMANDA!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed backing up to the wall.

"Amanda! Please give me a chance to explain the situation! It's not what you think!" Amanda's back hit the wall and she stood there panting, trying to catch her breath. Mark knew he wasn't getting in the room easily. He had no other choice, he didn't want to, but he kicked the door in causing it to hit the wall beside it.

"AAAAHHH!"

She took off towards the door leading out to the balcony outside only to have Mark grab her by the waist from behind pulling her backwards. She was grunting, screaming, struggling, trying with every ounce of strength she had, to get away from him. It didn't work; not in the slightest.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed.

"Stop, Amanda! Stop!"

Mark dropped her on the bed. She about made another run for it trying to leave the bed, but Mark was quick on his feet again. He had no other choice but to climb onto the bed himself, onto Amanda to keep her from moving. He put her legs underneath his huge legs. He had his left hand holding her wrists above her head.

"Get off me!"

Mark brought his right hand up to cover Amanda's mouth to keep her from screaming any further. However with him on top of her, she still struggled against him.

"That's enough," he stated sternly. "I won't let you off this bed until I explain. Now like I said, it's not what you think. It's true, yes, I am the leader of the Ministry of Darkness. But I hate it. I loathe it. I despise the Ministry. I despise everything about it, the members, what it's about, Vince, _all _of it. I despise this whole thing, but I have no other choice. I have no other choice but to be here. I was put here for a reason. I'm working on an undercover mission. I'm undercover. I'm a cop."

Amanda ceased her struggling, her eyes growing wide at the last words.

"I'm a Texas Ranger."

She was panting heavily through his hand. 'Texas Ranger?' she thought to herself. Mark removed the hand from her mouth and pulled her to a sitting position on the bed. He rose from the bed himself leaving her sitting there looking up at him, not saying a single word.

"Look," he began a little out of breath himself. He took a deep breath to continue his explanation. "I know it looks bad, but I'm being honest with you." Amanda remained silent as she listened. "I didn't want to tell you this. I didn't want you to know. I feared it would put you in danger. This was the last thing I wanted. Yet now, you're a part of this. Apparently you being here has now put you in danger if they come after you. But I want you to know I won't let that happen. They will never come after you. You have my word." He knelt down in front of her. He reached up and wiped the tears streaming down her left cheek away gently with her thumb. "Amanda, I didn't want to tell you any of this. I'm sorry to say this, but you are now involved in this situation cause I told you what's going on. I'm so sorry for all of this. I'm sorry for what you saw. I'm sorry for all of this; I truly am. But again, I give you my word, nothing will happen to you. They will never come after you. I'll make sure of that...even if it kills me."

He rose to his feet, leaned down, and softly kissed her on the cheek to let her know he was being sincere. He turned to walk out of the guest room to leave her to gather her thoughts.

"Wait." He turned towards her once more. "How did you become the leader of the Mnistry?" she asked with curiosity.

"You really want me to tell you?"

"Sure. I mean, it's like you said, I'm now a part of this."

Mark sat beside her on the bed facing towards her. "It's a long story. I remember it as if it were yesterday."


	13. Chapter 13: Flashback

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 13: Flashback

_Mark had just gotten home from work and was walking up his driveway towards his front door. He reached into his pocket to retrieve his keys to unlock the door to his house. However, he had a sneaky suspicion that he wasn't alone. He looked over his shoulder looking out into the night. He never saw anyone, never heard a sound, nothing. There was no one out there...or so he thought. No sooner had he put a key in the door knob to unlock the door did he feel someone's strong hand covering his mouth._

_ "MMMPH!"_

_ "Don't make a sound," said the man directly behind him. Just then, another man stepped up in front of Mark holding a blade to his throat._

_ "Or we'll slice your throat and spill your blood on your steps. Is that understood?"_

_ "Mmm-hmm," came Mark's muffled reply._

_ "Open the door, Farooq," Bradshaw ordered._

_ Farooq did as he was instructed and the 3 men entered into the house. Bradshaw shut the door behind them as Farooq let a chuckle escape his lips. "Nice place, huh Bradshaw?"_

_ "Not bad," Bradshaw agreed. "Not bad at all." Bradshaw removed the hand from Mark's mouth and spun him around to face him. "We have someone waiting for you. Someone who wants to meet you. Don't we, Farooq?"_

_ Mark felt a hard blow to the back of his head sending him to the floor knocking him out cold. When he woke up, he was lying on his back on the cold concrete floor of the basement. He groaned softly as he opened his eyes. He blinked several times trying to adjust to the light. His hand reached the back of his head where he felt the blow; nasty bump. _

_ "Well, well, well," came a high-pitched voice._

_ Mark sat straight up after the voice spoke up. _

_ "Look who finally woke up." The high-pitched voice came from the man standing at Mark's feet. "My name is Paul Bearer. You've already met Bradshaw and Farooq."_

_ Just then, Mark saw the two men ,whom attacked him earlier, step into his sights._

_ "Pick him up," a voice said from behind him. The men known as Farooq and Brashaw reached down and picked Mark up by the arms, pulling him to his feet. At that moment another man stepped into view. "Hello. My name is Vince McMahon."_

_ "What do you want?" Mark demanded._

_ "We've been watching you from a distance for a couple of days. Paul Bearer spotted you the other day and told me about you. So I had my men scout you for a couple of days and now that I see you up close...boy you're big."_

_ Mark was well-built. His upper torso gladly showing he worked out regularly in the gym and man was he tall. Vince estimated around 6'7" or 6'8". He cleared his throat before continuing. "Anyway, the reason why we are here is to offer you a proposition."_

_ "What proposition?"_

_ "Why...I think you would be the perfect choice. I mean, your build, your voice, just your presence in general."_

_ Mark was growing quite irritated. "Cut the crap, McMahon. Perfect for what?"_

_ Vince could see Mark was getting riled up and he held up his hands in defense. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't get your boxers in a twist. I'm getting to that. Now, the proposition I'm referring to is this: we are looking for a leader."_

_ "A leader for what?"_

_ "The Ministry of Darkness."_

_ "The Ministry of what?"_

_ "The Ministry of Darkness," Vince repeated. "See, we are about causing fear and wrecking havoc anywhere we can around here. We are also planning on scouting new members in the future. AND we thought we would start with you. What do you say?"_

_ "I would say you are crazy," he said truthfully._

_ Just then, a heavy-set man stepped out of the shadows into the light. Mark had never seen a man like him._

_ "I would like you to meet Viscera." The man cracked his knuckles loudly. "Apparently, he doesn't like your answer of denial. So I'll ask again. Will you join us?"_

_ "Never."_

_ Viscera started walking up to him only to have Vince place a hand on his shoulder. "Not yet. Bradshaw! Farooq! Put him in the cell."_

_ "Yes sir," they said at the same time. It was the first time since Mark had been down there that he noticed a holding cell in his basement. How it got down there, he didn't know. He struggle to break free from the two men's grasp but they had a tight grip on his arms. Paul Bearer walked over to unlock the cell door and he was thrown inside the cell landing on the hay scattered around at his feet. Mark quickly got to his feet as the cell door was shut and locked from the outside. Vince walked over and handed the keys to Vince. He looked at Mark through the bars._

_ "I know you're angry with me for putting you in this position. I don't blame you. Maybe spending a couple of hours in here will change your mind."_


	14. Chapter 14: FlashbackImprisionment

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 14: Flashback: Imprisonment

_ Later on that night, Mark sat in the cell thoughts racing through his head. What an undercover mission this is turning out to be. Being held in his own basement? Not how he wanted to start this mission but okay. His thinking was soon interrupted by the opening of the basement door. The man known as Viscera made his presence known in the room. He stepped up to the cell holding a shot gun in his hands. Viscera retrieved the keys hanging on a hook near the cell. He unlocked the door and stepped inside._

_ "This is a nice gun you have here, boy," he said admiring the weapon. "How did you come across such amazing weaponry?"_

_ Mark arose from the floor. "It was passed down from my father to me."_

_ "Hmm. Your old man had nice taste in guns." Viscera nodded his head in approval before speaking. "Anyway, do you know why I'm down here talking to you right now?"_

_ "I have a feeling I know already."_

_ "Vince sent me down here to get an answer from you. Of course, you already know the question I'm about to ask. But in case you've forgotten, Vince told me to ask again. We want you to join the Ministry of Darkness; become our leader. What's your answer? Will you join the darkside? Will you become one of us?"_

_ Mark took a deep breath before giving him his answer. "Since you're down here asking the question for Vince, let me give you my answer to take back to him if you don't mind."_

_ Viscera smirked. "Which is..."_

_ "No."_

_ Viscera's smirk vanished as quickly as it appeared. "Care to repeat that answer?"_

_ Mark's facial expressions turned into a smirk of his own. "N-O. No."_

_ Viscera brought the barrel of the gun up to Mark's chest and pushed him backwards until his back hit the bars of the cell. _

_ "Vince's patience with you is growing terribly thin and quite frankly, so is mine." Mark's eyes traveled to the barrel of the gun pressed up against his chest, then his eyes traveled back up to Viscera. " I could shoot you right now, but Vince told me not to kill you. He also said if I killed you, it would be too easy. So instead..."_

_ Mark let out a loud groan after Viscera jammed the stock of the shotgun into Mark's midsection. Pain radiated through his body and he collapsed to his knees quickly favoring his stomach. He groaned, and coughed, trying to catch his breath. Viscera dropped the gun and walked behind Mark, bent down and wrapped his arm around Mark's neck. He pulled him up to his knees pressing more pressure on his neck. He struggled to breathe coughing and gagging._

_ "We are going to give you one more chance, boy. You have one more chance to give us the right answer. We will hear your answer tomorrow. It better be the right answer...or you will never see the light of day again." Viscera hauled Mark to his feet and slammed his right side into the cell. Mark turned to face Viscera only to see a right fist flying his direction. It took one punch to knock Mark into the cell and cause him to slide to the floor uncontious landing on his side. Viscera picked up the shotgun and exited the cell, leaving Mark passed out on the cell floor._

_ The next morning, Vince decided to pay Mark a visit. When Vince saw him, he was sitting in a corner of the cell his knees up to his chest, hands crossed over his knees, head cast downward. _

_ "Hello, Mark. It's me, Vince. How'd you sleep last night?"_

_ Mark looked up from his spot in the corner, his eyes slowly meeting Vince. "Like the dead."_

_ Vince noticed his voice was more sinister and menacing than the previous day. He took a closer look at Mark's face. "Geez. You have a nasty cut and bruise on your left cheek."_

_ "All thanks to your right-hand man. I've been thinking. It's seems, Vince, I've had a change of heart."_

_ "So does this mean you accept my offer for being the leader of the Ministry?"_

_ "Yes, Vince. I accept."_

_ "That's wonderful. Wait till I tell the guys. Welcome to the Ministry, Mark."_

_ "Who's Mark?" Vince cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Mark stood up to his full height and walked over to the celldoor where Vince stood. "Mark is dead. You have just witnessed the birth of...The Undertaker."_


	15. Chapter 15: Secret Place

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 15: Secret Place

Later on that day, Mark and Amanda saddled up a couple of horses and took a little ride through the wooded area behind his backyard. The had perfect weather for it; blue skies, the sun was shining, nice and cool, white fluffy clouds. It was perfect.

Minutes later, they reached an area no too deep into the woods. It was absolutely breath-taking. Birds and butterflies flying around, beautiful pond, green grass and beautiful trees. It was a huge, open space. Mark and Amanda found a tree to tie their horses to. Mark dismounted his horse and tied the reins of his horse to a tree as well as the horse that Amanda was on. He walked over to assist Amanda in her dismounting of the horse. She swung her right leg over the back of the horse as Mark held her carefully by her waist. She accidently lost her footing causing her to gasp and Mark caught her in his big, strong, muscular arms, in a wedding carry.

"Whoa." Mark exclaimed. "Careful now. You alright?"

Amanda chuckled in embarrasement. "Yes, I'm fine. Just lost my balance."

"I could see that."

They looked into each others eyes for a moment not saying another word before Mark cleared his throat. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes. Nice catch by the way."

"Eheheh. Thanks." He gently placed Amanda onto her feet not letting go until she got her balance back.

"That was embarrasing."

"Not at all."

Mark and Amanda walked towards the pond until they came to a log to sit on. They both admired the beauty of the view. It was so peaceful and quiet.

"Wow. It's so beautiful out here," Amanda commented as she sat down on the log. Mark sat down beside her. "The scenery is so lovely here."

"Yes it is. The view to my right is also quite lovely too."

Amanda looked at him, then looked to her right. "I would have to agree." She looked back at Mark and his eyes were full of humor. He gave her a wide grin and a wink with a click of his tongue. "Oh, you mean me." She laughed out loud and her face turned red from blushing. A deep chuckle escaped Mark's lips. "So how did you discover this place?"

"I discovered this area when I was riding my horse one day and I found this place. I just became so entranced by it. I come up here sometimes to clear my head. Just to get away from it all. I would make a trip down here to watch the sun come up. I would camp out here some nights too. This place gives me a peace of mind. Makes me feel at ease."

"Do the guys of the Ministry know about this place?"

"Nuh-uh. This is my secret place. Well...not anymore," he said looking at Amanda, smiling.

"So," Amanda began changing the subject. "Where did you learn how to ride horses?"

"My dad taught me. I was maybe...10 or 11 years old. I saw him riding one in the fenced area of our yard, and I asked him if I could ride one. He called me over and helped me up onto the horse. He was guiding the horse by the reins while I was in the saddle. When I felt like I'd gotten the hang of it and dad thought I was ready, he let me try it on my own and it just came natural. I graduated from riding horses to riding Harleys. I've always wanted to have my own motorbike shop. But I became a cop instead."

"What made you become a Texas Ranger?"

"I've always wanted to help people."

"Well, you helped me."

Mark shared a smile with her before it disappeared. "Amanda, if I frightened you back at the house after that bit in the basement, I humbly apologize to you for it. And if I was too rough with you, I apologize for that too."

"Mark, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I don't?"

"No. I mean, when people work undercover, they can't tell anybody about the situation because it could ruin everything. So I understand."

"You do?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. Cause that was the last thing I wanted to tell you while we were here cause I didn't want you to get caught up in it. So now that I've told you..."

Amanda held up her hand to pause Mark in his speech. "Don't worry. I won't say a word."

"You swear?"

"I swear."


	16. Chapter 16: PizzaSlow Dance

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 16: Pizza/Slow Dance

Sometime that evening, Vince tried to call Mark's cell phone. He tried 3 times in an hour. It would ring 4 times before hsi voice message answered.

'Hey, this is Mark Calaway. Leave a message after the beep. Thank you. *BEEP*' Vince cursed to himself before tossing his cell phone to the floor. He stood in his living room with Viscera sitting close by on the couch. "He's still not answering his cell phone."

"What's gotten into him?" Viscera asked.

"I don't know, Viscera." He turned to face Viscera. "But I'm gonna find out. One way or another, I will find out."

Ding-dong went the door bell and Mark went to answer the door. He opened the door to reveal a young pizza delivery boy, maybe 16 or 17, with short blond hair.

"That was fast," Mark said. He fished his billfold out of his jeans pocket. "How much was the pizza?"

"$8.47 sir."

Mark dug out a 10 dollar bill and passed it to the young man. "Here you go. Keep the change."

"Thank you, sir," the teenager replied handing the pizza to Mark. "Have a good evening."

"You too." Mark said before taking the pizza into the house.

Amanda and Mark had made a pallet on the floor near the fire place where they sat and were eating their pizza and drinking wine. They were talking, telling stories, and laughing.

"So you didn't know she was already dating the quarterback on your schools football team?"

"Had no idea. I just asked her to dance at the prom, one dance on a dare."

"Did she dance with you?"

"Yeah she did. Of course it didn't last long."

"What happened?"

"One second I'm dancing with the prettiest girl in high school, the next second, I'm spun around and out of the blue," Mark smacks his right fist into his left palm. "BAM! Quarterback knocks me to the floor. He gave me a black eye. He got suspended, I got a kiss."

"Oh, Mark. A black eye and a kiss all in one night."

"It was just a kiss on the cheek. That's all it was."

"Yeah, but still..."

"How about you? Did you ever go to your prom?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was not a good dancer."

Just then, a slow country song started playing on the radio near where Mark sat. 'I Cross My Heart' by George Strait. Mark rose from the floor and extended his hand to Amanda. "Well, let's see how good of a dancer you really are."

Mark pulled her close, both hands on her waist, Amanda's hand wrapped around the back of his neck. They started moving to the music.

"Hmm. For someone who said she wasn't a good dancer had me fooled."

Amanda chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Why thank you, ma'am." Mark said in a heavy Texas drawl.

Amanda laughed out loud. They both gazed into each others eyes and continue moving with the soft, slow melody of the country love song. Then all of a sudden, they both stopped moving. They just both stood there, gazing at each other. Neither one took their eyes off of each other. A strand of hair fell in front of Amanda's left eye. Mark reached up and lightly pushed it behind her ear, sending a chill down Amanda's spine. His hand slid down her left cheek and to the left side of her neck, his left hand cupped her right cheek. Amanda still had her hands around the back of Mark's neck.

Mark leaned in, closed his eyes, and lightly let his lips touch hers. It started out soft, then it grew more lovingly. Amanda pulled him closer allowing him to kiss her deeper. Mark couldn't deny it no longer. He was falling in love with her, falling hard and falling fast. As for Amanda, she, too, was feeling the same way about him. They soon broke the kiss to catch their breaths of air. They smiled at one another before Mark gently pulled her down to the floor. She snuggled close to him as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the side of her head before the both drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17: Caught

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 17: Caught

Vince came over to Mark's house the next morning. He walked up to his front door and knocked rapidly.

"Taker? Are you here?" No answer. He knocked again, this time with more force. "TAKER!" Still nothing. He tried the doorknob and the door opened. He stepped inside without invitation. H ewalked around the house calling his name. He didn't get a response in return.. The house was silent; dead silent. He went upstairs to search for him. He went to look out one of the windows on the top floor before he continued his search. He spotted Mark walking outside...with _her_..._holding hands? _They were laughing and talking and Vince just watched the couple.

"What are you up to, Mark?"

Mark was tossing a ball up and down catching it in his hand. "So you used to play ladies softball when you were in high school?"

"Yep," Amanda replied proudly. "I played for 3 years. We won a national chamionship the first year I played."

"What position did you play?"

"I was the pitcher. They had a nickname for me. Miss. Golden-Arm because I could chuck that ball as hard as I could to the catcher at home plate and struck a lot of the other girls out."

"Let's see you throw one."

"Now? I'm not sure I can anymore. It's been so long."

"Ah, come on. Show me what you got." Mark held out the ball in his hand to Amanda and she took it rubbing her hands over the ball. Mark stood in front of her several feet, kneeling down in catcher's position. "Come on, Miss. Golden-Arm. Lay it in on me."

Amanda took her pitching position, wound up her arm and threw the ball as hard as she could and Mark caught it with his bare hands. In fact, when he caught the ball, he lost his balance and it sent him landing on his butt from her throwing the ball so hard. She quickly ran over to him apologizing to him as she walked. She knelt down beside him feeling guilty.

"So that's how you got your nickname, Miss Golden-Arm."

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting that." he said, still sitting on the ground.

"I didn't think I still had it in me."

"Well apparently, you do. Nice arm. Whoo." Mark dropped the ball at his side and proceeded to get up off the grass. He dusted his blue jeans off before taking her hand again walking on.

"So did you play any sports in high school or college?"

"I played basket ball in college."

"I'm sure you dunked the ball several times."

"Oh yeah. Made the other team seem small and the other boys on my team jealous cause of my height."

"If you don't mind me asking, how tall are you?"

"6'8."

"Oh yeah. The other team didn't stand a chance with Mark Calaway playing that night."

"I made them shake and quake with fear, getting weak in the knees," he said putting on his demonic voice causing them both to laugh. They walked until they reached a shady tree in the yard.

"You know something, Mark? I'm glad I'm here with you."

"I'm glad you're here too."

Amanda wrapped her arms around Mark, pulling him close for a loving embrace. He rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes, enjoying this moment between them, Mark began humming a tune from classic rock band Boston, then his deep baritone voice broke through. "I'm gonna take you by surprise and make you realize, Amanda. I'm gonna tell you right away, I can't wait another day, Amanda. I'm gonna say it like a man and make you understand, Amanda." He pulled away so he could look into her eyes before finishing. "I love you."

"I love you, too Mark. I didn't know you could sing. You're pretty good."

"That's not the only thing I'm good at," he said with a wink. Mark took Amanda's face in his hands, leaned down, and kissed her lovingly on the lips, a repeat of last night. She once again allowed him to deepen the kiss. She pulled him closer wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

Vince saw what took place and he was shaking his head in disgust. That's when a thought came to his mind. Of course. That's what was going on. Why didn't he think of it before now?

"No wonder you were getting so close to the girl, Mark. Very clever. _Very_ clever indeed." Vince took out his cell phone from his pants pocket and dialed a number. The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"Viscera speaking."

"Yeah, it's Vince. Call the guys and tell them we are having a meeting tonight. Tonight, the Ministry is getting a new member...and boy, is she pretty."


	18. Chapter 18: Warning

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 18: Warning

That same day, later that afternoon, Mark was downstairs in his recliner taking a nap by the fireplace with Amanda napping on the sofa, blanket covering her still form. The sound of the doorbell ringing woke Mark from his sleep. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he arose from his chair. He walked to the front door and took a peek through the peephole. He unlocked the door to reveal a member of the Ministry standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?

"I need to talk to you. Could you step out here a moment, please?"

William Moody, but to the rest of the Ministry, he was Paul Bearer, was a great friend of Mark's. He too was a Texas Ranger, working undercover. He was brought into the Ministry a few days before Mark did. In fact, he was the one that told Vince and the guys prior to Mark's introduction to the Ministry. William dropped the dark suit and the high-pitched voice for his regular speaking tone and street clothes.

"Are you here alone?" Mark asked as he shut the door.

"Yes I am."

"What's going on? What did you need to talk to me about?"

"It's urgent. I got a call from Vince and he's calling a meeting tonight."

Mark rolled his eyes. "When?"

"Here in about 30 minutes. It's 5:30 now. I told him I would be here early to make preparations."

"For what might I ask?"

"Introducing a new member to the Ministry."

"Who?"

"That girl that's staying here."

A twinge of fear struck a nerve in Mark's body and his stomach flip-flopped. "How did this happen?"

"Does she know about the Ministry?"

"Yes, she does."

William hung his head low. "You told her? How could you do that?"

"I'll explain that later. What I need you to explain is what possessed Vince to do this?"

"He was here earlier looking for you. He came into the house looking for you. He looked out one of the upstairs windows and saw the both of you outside walking, and then he saw the two of you kiss." Mark cursed under his breath. "Here's the real kicker. He thinks that your plan all along was to get her to like you and to get close to you and then force her to join the Ministry."

"I'll tell you right now, William. That was not the plan at all. We have to do something about this. I'm not gonna let Amanda fall into that psychopath's hands and in the hands of the Ministry." Mark took a deep breath before continuing. "William, I need to ask a favor from you if you don't mind."

"Go ahead. Tell me."

"I need you to get Amanda out of here. Please do this for me."

"Of course, Mark," William said slapping Mark on the shoulder. "Anything for a friend."

"Thank you so much. I owe you one."

William waved his hands in front of him. "Don't worry about it. Where is she?"

"Insitake taking a nap."

"Okay. I'll be waiting in the car behind me. Wake her up and bring her out here."

William turned towards the car while Mark turned towards the house. He had to get Amanda to safety and he trusted William to do it. He trusted William with his whole life. There was no way, not the slightest chance, Mark was going to let the Acolytes, Viscera, espcially Vince get their hands on her...not now, not ever.


	19. Chapter 19: Escaping From Evil

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 18: Escaping from Evil

Mark went to the living room and saw Amanda was still asleep. He looked at her still form a few seconds before approaching her.

"Amanda," he said lightly shaking her shoulder. "Wake up, Amanda. Come on, wake up."

"Mmm," she moaned softly as she opened her eyes. "Mark?"

"Get up. Hurry."

"What?" she asked tiredly.

"Get up. Please. You're in danger."

Amanda tossed the blanket off of herself, and quickly pulled on her shoes as Mark looked out the window. "What's going on?" she ask as she stood to her full height.

Mark walked over to her placing his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me. You're not safe here anymore. Vince is on his way and he's gonna attempt to make you join the Ministry...tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Nevermind that. That can be explained later. Come on. I have a guy out front waiting for you. He's gonna help you get to safety."

Without another word, he pulled her to the front door and led her out of the house. She saw a man standing next to his car.

"Who is he?"

"I'll introduce you." He walked her over to his friend and gave the introductions. "Amanda, this is my friend William Moody. William this is Amanda."

William extended his hand to her. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Amanda."

"Likewise," she replied politely as she shook his hand. "How do you two know each other?"

"Mark and I are both Texas Rangers. We've been working undercover on this mission for days now. Mark told me inside that you know about what's going on. Is that correct?"

"Yeah. Vince came over to the house and was getting loud with me asking where Mark was. I told him I didn't know where he was at that moment in time. He started talking sexually to me, I slapped him, turned to walk away form him, he grabbed me by the wrist. He positioned himself to where he was gonna hit me but Mark stepped in just in time. Vince said something like, what was it? 'If you're not careful, you'll wind up in the hands of the Ministry'. I asked Mark what that was, he showed me the basement.

I asked him if Vince was the leader of the group and Mark said no and that he himself was the leader. I got scared and ran away. He caught up with me and explained that he was working undercover and that he was a Texas Ranger. He told me how he was brought in and that's it."

Amanda had finished telling her story on how she found out about the Ministry. William turned to Mark fire in his eyes. "Do you have any idea what you've done telling her about this? What danger you've put her in? How could you do that?"

"It's not his fault, William. I'm the one who asked. Please. If there's anyone you should be mad at, it should be me. Please."

William took a deep breath before speaking again. "Alright. We'll take care of this later. Amanda, I need you to get in the car so we can get you to safety."

She looked at Mark with fear in her eyes. "It's okay, Amanda. I'm sorry for putting you through this. Please forgive me."

"I do forgive you." She walked up to him and hugged him tightly. He returned the embrace. She broke the embrace and looked into his gentle green eyes. "What about you? Why don't you come with us?"

"I can't go with you. Don't worry about me. You just get to safety."

Amanda gulped before speaking again. "I love you."

"I love you too." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Go," he whispered.

She got in the car and shut the door.

"When you're 10 miles from here, call it in. This ends tonight."

"What are you going to do?" William asked.

"Wait for them."

"You can't handle them by yourself, Mark."

"I'll be fine."

With that, William got in the car and drove away with Amanda. After they were out of sight, Mark went back into the house and did what he said he was going to do. Wait...just wait.


	20. Chapter 20: M Calaway Texas Ranger

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 20: M. Calaway, Texas Ranger

Mark was sitting by the fireplace on the sofa when he heard the doorbell ring. He had a feeling he knew who it was without much thought. He looked through the peep hole and sure enough, he was right. He turned the knob to open the door and in walked Bradshaw, Farooq, Vince, and Viiscera. Mark shut the door after they were all inside. Mark stood by the door with his arms crossed over his chest. The men stood in the middle of the foyer as Vince began to speak.

"Alright, Undertaker. Sorry to barge in like this but we need to talk. But first, where's Paul Bearer?"

"He called and said he was sick," Mark lied. "Fever of 101."

"That's too bad. Well, we can fill him in on the details later."

"Details on what might I ask?"

"We're having a meeting right now...a special meeting."

"What's so _special_ about this unexpected _special_ meeting?"

"We're introducing a new member to the Ministry of Darkness tonight."

"Who?" he asked acting as if he didn't know anything.

"The girl that's staying here, of course. Bradshaw. Farooq. Search the place and bring her here to the foyer when you find her."

Bradshaw and Farooq went in search for Amanda only to have Mark speak up.

"She's not here. She's gone."

The two men stopped in their tracks looking back at Mark dumbfounded and confused. Vince looked back at Mark also. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean exactly what I mean. She's gone and never coming back. She's safe with a friend of mine."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Uh-uh. Can't tell you that. But what I will tell you is this." Mark walked from his position at the front door up to Vince whom stood in the middle of the room. Mark's hand went into his jeans pocket. He retrieved a small item and slapped it in Vince's right palm. Vince looked and couldn't believe what he was looking at. The small object was circle-shape, silver, had a star and bore these two words: 'Texas Ranger'.

"Before the night is over, the 4 of you are gonna be locked up behind bars for the rest of your miserable lives. As far as I'm concerned, Vince, you and the rest of the Ministry...can rot."

"You're a Texas Ranger?!" Bradshaw shouted.

"You betrayed us!" Farooq stated enraged.

Vince closed his eyes and threw the badge on the floor. "You made a fool out of me. Undertaker."

"It's not Undertaker anymore. It's Mark. Mark Calaway, Texas Ranger."

Vince took a deep breath before continuing speaking. "Well, Mark. I guess it's a good thing Amanda is gone. It's a shame too cause I would have loved to have gotten to know her better, if you know what I mean."

Before Vince knew what happened, Mark tackled Vince to the floor ready to pummel the guts out of him. "GET HIM OFF OF ME!" He demanded.

Bradshaw and Farooq pulled Mark away from Vince. Mark struggled against the two men, whom held him by both arms. Viscera stepped in from of Mark and delivered a hard right hand to Mark's face cutting his left cheek. He landed a left hook to Mark's face again busting his lip. He landed a couple more shots to Mark's face giving him a cut above his right eye and a bloody nose. To finish Mark off, Viscera delivered two left knee shots to Mark's stomach.

"That's enough, Viscera," Vince stated. "Let him go, gentlemen."

Mark fell to the floor on his side holding his stomach area groaning, coughing, gasping for air. Vince got up off the floor and walked over to where Mark lay. Vince delivered a kick of his own to Mark's midsection just for good measure, causing more coughing and more groaning.

"Put him on his knees, Viscera."

Viscera grabbed Mark by the arms and brought him to his knees. His arms were being restrained behind his back. Mark coughed a little more and panted.

"Look at me, boy." Mark looked at him scowling, fire and anger in his eyes. "Since she's not here, I guess we'll have to settle for you being our sacrifice. Tonight, you will suffer at the hands of the Ministry of Darkness. Take him to the basement, boys. Tonight, he will know darkness. Tonight, he will feel pain. Tonight...he...will...die."


	21. Chapter 21: Sacrifice

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 21: Sacrifice

Down in the basemnt, Bradshaw and Farooq tied Mark to a wooden post. His hands were secured with a rope behind his back. His ankles were also tied together with a rope. A piece of duct tape covered Mark's mouth. Bradshaw and Farooq stood there taunting and laughing at Mark.

"Yeah," Farooq laughed. "You're not so tough now, are you?"

"Some Texas Ranger you are," Bradshaw mocked with a hard slap across the face.

Farooq laughed and pushed Bradshaw out of the way. "Hey, I want a shot at him, too."

"Go ahead, bud. Take one."

Farooq abliged with a hard back hand to Mark's face.

Bradshaw and Farooq laughed and hig-fived each other as Vince came into the room.

"Alright, the party's over. Now it's time to get serious here. Step away from him." The two did as requested. Vince walked up to Mark and admired the bruises and the cuts on his face. "Oh, Mark. You don't look so good. Is he secure to the post?"

"Yes, sir."

Vince inspected the rope that kept his ankles and his hands in place. He nodded his head in approval. "Not bad, fella. How are you holding up there, Mark?"

Mark couldn't say anything with the tape over his mouth. He just glared at Vince with his hatred-filled eyes.

"Oh...you don't say." Vince laughed and the rest joined in. "Oh, Mark. I'm sorry things had to turn out this way."

Mark mumbled something through the duct tape covering his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Vince walked up and yanked the tape off causing Mark to groan through his teeth. "You were saying?"

Mark looked at Vince before speaking. "I said, you won't get away with this? Do you know the penalty of killing a Texas Ranger?"

Vince thought about it. "No I don't and quite frankly," Vince pulled back and punched Mark right in the jaw. "I don't care." Mark spit blood to the floor as Vince turned his attention to the boys. "Gentlemen, tonights meeting is not a total loss. We were to sacrifice a young woman, Mark's love intrest. However, obviously, plans have changed. Because now we have another participant...a Texas Ranger." The 4 men cheered as Vince turned his attention back to Mark. "Oh, Mark. This is going to be the most gruesome pain that has ever been bestowed upon you, I'm sure. Normally, I thought about you being passed out for this, but I find it better if you were awake for this." Vince had Viscera retape Mark's mouth closed.

Vince walked over to another wall and grabbed a dagger with a 5-inch blade and a 3-inch handle. Visera ripped Mark's shirt from his upper torso. Vince took the dagger and ran the blade over a flame of a lit candel sitting in a candelabra. He held his palm over the blade and felt the warmth hitting his skin. He approached Mark again, blade in hand and passed it in front of Mark's face. Mark followed the blade with his eyes.

"Mark, Mark, Mark. You're time is up. Now begins the slow, painful process of your death. It was nice knowing you."

Vince lowered the blade ready to press it to Mark's upper torso. Mark closed his eyes ready for the scouldering-hot blade to touch his bare skin...

The doors burst open to the basement.

"FREEZE! HAND'S UP!"

Vince turned to see some Texas Rangers, he counted 6 or 7, pointing their guns at the Ministry.

"Drop the weapon, Mcmahon."

"NEVER!" Vince went to stab Mark, but Vince wound up getting shot in the back 3 times. The blade dropped to Mark's feet before Vince collapsed face first to the floor. Bradshaw, Farooq, and Viscera held up their hands in surrender. The Texas Rangers walked up to the 3 men as two more went over to assist Mark. One carefully removed tape from Mark's mouth before removing the ropes from Mark's wrists and ankles. The two Texas Rangers held Mark up so he wouldn't collapse to the floor himself.

"You gonna be alright, sir?"

"I'm alive. That's the main thing."

"Hold on, sir. We'll have an ambulance on the way sir. You'll be okay. Just hold on."


	22. Chapter 22: It's over

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 22: It's Over

The Texas Rangers escorted the 3 arrested men in handcuffs to the back of the black squad van in Mark's yard. The men were being read their rights as they walked on. 2 more Texas Ranger were pushing a gurney that was carrying a black body bag. Inside the bad was the lifeless body of the man behind the Ministry; Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

Mark was sitting on the back of the ambulance while a paramedic was tending to his cuts and bruises. Mark walked away with a cut on his lower lip, cut on his cheek and above his eye. Luckily his nose wasn't broken and his ribs were only bruised.

"Well, Ranger Calaway," the male paramedic, short hair, nametag reading Glen Jacobs, began as he finished carefully taping Mark's midsection. "You're lucky. The injuries arent' enough to send you to the hospital. But we do advise you not to lift anything heavy for the next few days so your ribs can heal properly."

"Sounds good to me," Mark said as the paramedic was checking the cut above his eye.

"The cut isn't deep enough to where you need stitches either, but we have some glue we can glue it shut for you and put a small bandage over that so it won't get infected."

"Thanks, my good man. I'm not very fond of stitches, not even when I was a kid."

"Can you find me one person on this planet that likes stitches?"

"Nope."

Glen patted Mark on the shoulder. "Me neither. Nancy, would you get me some of that glue for the cut above Mr. Calaway's eye please?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." Glen turned his attention back to Mark. "So did you see the butt whooping your Texas Rangers gave the St. Louis Cardinals last week?"

"Man, they creamed them. 7-4. I knew when the bases were loaded and our guy stepped up to bat, he would hit a home run and sure enough, hit one out of the park at the bottom of the 8th. Great game."

Nancy brought the substance to Glen so he could apply it to the scar. "Thank you, Nancy." He began to apply the substance as gently as he could. "It was a great game. It just goes to show you, don't mess with Texas."

A deep chuckle escaped Mark's lips. "You're right about that."

It only took a couple of minutes to apply the glue and bandage the scar up. "There you go, Mark. You'll be good as new in no time."

Mark stood and shook Glen's hand. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

Mark was a few feet away from the ambulance when another car pulled up into the yard. It stopped in the space, where the black van carrying the criminals used to be. The driver's side door opened and William Moody stepped out. He walked around the front of the car glancing at the cuts and bruises Mark had. He did a once-over looking him up and down before he spoke.

"Mark, what happened to you? You look like you've been in a fight with Chuck Norris."

"I'd laugh but it hurts too much. William," Mark stated placing his hands on his hips.

"Well, this will make you feel a lot better."

"William walked back over to the car on the passengers side. He opened the passenger door of the car allowing Amanda to exit the car. She noticed his injuries and slowly walked up to him.

"Oh my..." she began. "What happened to you? Are you alright Mark?"

"I'm fine. Are you?"

She nodded her head not taking her eyes off the man.

"How bad does it hurt?"

"I'm a little sore, but I'll be okay. I'm alive anyway."

"Thank God."

"Yeah. Thank God."

Tears filled her eyes as she reached up, her fingertips lightly touching the bruise on Mark's cheek. He flinched only a little bit. She went to take her hand away but Mark covered her hand with his and held it there. With his other hand, he reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Is it over?"

"It's over. It's all over."

Amanda put her arms around Mark hugging him gently so as not to affect his injured ribs. She held him there for just a moment before Mark broke the embrace. He kissed her lips softly and kissed the tip of her nose. With his eyes closed, he brought his forehead to hers before whispering one final time.

"It's over."


	23. Chapter 23: Shattered

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 23: Shattered

Amanda and Mark were sitting out on the patio drinking some iced tea, enjoyng the wonderful sunny day. Hank was running in the yard as fast as his little legs could carry him. He found a stick, which he picked up in his mouth, and ran towards the patio to where Mark and Amanda sat. Hank sat on his hind legs, stick still in his mouth. Mark looked down at his puppy and chuckled.

"What? You want me to throw that for you?"

Hank put the stick down and looked up, tail wagging, and replied with an _ARF! ARF!_

Mark and Amanda chuckled loudly as Mark picked up the stick. He pulled his arm back and chucked the stick into his backyard. "Fetch, boy!"

Hank ran as fast as lightning off the patio and ran for the stick causing Mark and Amanda to laugh out loud when they saw Hank rolling around in the grass.

"Looks like he's having a good ol' time, isn't he?"

"Sure is."

"You were right...he is hyper."

"As hyper as he can be, but like I also said, he gentle and well-behaved for a puppy."

Amanda looked at Mark's face. "Mark, you look awful. Does it hurt a lot?"

"Nah. I've taken worse beatings than this, that's for sure."

"How's your ribs?"

"A little sore, but I'll be okay. I took some ibuprofen before I came out here, so it should help." he said reassuring her with a smile.

"That's good." she replied returning the smile.

Mark was more than okay. 'Okay' was an understatement. He was thrilled. He was relieved. He was ecstatic. He was glad that the undercover case was over. The Ministry was over and would never exist again. He got a call earlied that morning about 3 of the members that were arrested last night. The Acolytes Bradshaw and Farooq, or John Layfield and Ron Simmons; and Viscera; Nelson Frazier Jr, were going on trial in a few days for their crimes. After what they've done, all the havoc and chaos they've caused, it would put the 3 men behind bars for a many number of years to come. As for Vince, the only thing he would receive is a shallow grave 6 feet into the ground and piles of dirt, his rotting corpse decaying away in the Earth, and a tombstone with his name on it. 'Vincent Kenned McMahon. Rest In Peace'.

_After what transpired, I doubt he will rest in peace. He'll rot in that cold, damp grave, for all I know, _Mark thought to himself.

Mark took another sip of his tea as the phone rang inside.

"Ugh. I'd better go answer that," Mark stated rising from his place on the patio. "It might be William giving me more updates on the case. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Mark went to the kitchen to answer the phone on the fourth ring.

"Hello...Yes, this is Mark Calaway...Oh, how are you today...Doing good, thank you. How can I help you...Amanda? She's out on the patio. Would you like me to get her for you...okay just a second." Mark lowered the phone to his side. "Amanda. It's for you."

Amanda rose from her place on the patio and came inside taking the phone from Mark. "It's the guys that have your car. Tyler's Towing Company."

"Oh," she said as Mark passed the phone to her. "Hello...Yes, this is Amanda...Doing wonderful, thank you. Hope you are too...About my car...The tire...The guys are putting the new tire one right now...Really...That's great. When can I pick it up...When I get there, it should be ready...That's wonderful...Thank you so much...How much is it going to be...Oh, when I get there, you'll tell me...Okay, that's fine...Again, thank you...You too. Bye-bye."

Amanda hit the disconnect button with her thumb and handed the phone back to Mark so he could hang it up. When Mark turned around, the happiness in her face was gone and replaced with sadness and sorrow. The emotion in her eyes mirrored his own emotion in his eyes. They looked at each other not saying a word for a moment, letting it all sink in.

"Your car is repaired."

"Yeah. It is."

"So...this means..." Mark couldn't finish his statement.

"Yeah." Amanda said softly nodding her head slowly. Amanda cleared her throat before continuing. "I guess I had better go get my things together."

Mark stepped aside letting her pass by him. He watched her leave the kitchen to head upstairs to her guest room leaving him down there alone. Mark place his hands on the counter knowing that it wouldn't be much longer till she was out of his life forever. Just like the Ministry was over, their relationship, was over. Him being a Texas Ranger made it tough to find a woman to go out with. It had taken him off the dating radar and he wasn't sure if he could feel this way for any woman again. Amanda helped him see that he could still have these feelings. She brought out feelings in him that he forgot he could ever feel.

He fell in love. He was in love for the first time in a long time; even though it was only for a little while. He fell for a woman named Amanda Grey. It was then that a familiar saying popped up in his head and he said it to himself.

"'If you love somebody, set them free.' I set you free, Amanda."

It was then that his heart shattered into a million pieces. It was also then, that for the first time in a long time, he hung his head...and cried.


	24. Chapter 24: Goodbye

TRAPPED IN DARKNESS

Chapter 24: Goodbye

Mark and Amanda were waiting at Tyler's Towing Company for someone to bring her car around the front. Apparently, the wait wasn't long. A man drove his car up to her and exited the car itself. He walked over to her, keys in his hand.

"Alright, ma'am. Here are the keys to your car."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. Have a nice day, folks." the man said before walking away.

"You too."

"Thank you," Mark answered. He went back to his truck and retrieved Amanda's belongings and brought them tom her car. "Where do you want me to place these?"

"In the trunk. Here, I'll open it for you."

They walked around to the back of the car. Amanda opened the door to the trunk allowing Mark to place her things inside. Mark closed the lid to the trunk and checked it to make sure it was secure. "There you go, Amanda."

"Thank you, Mark. I can't thank you enough for you helping me out the way you did. How can I ever repay you for your kindness?"

"You will never have to...ever." Mark sighed as he dropped his head. Amanda placed one hand on his shoulder.

"Mark..."

"I just wish things could have been different."

"You mean me not showing up? Or the Ministry?"

"The second thing."

Amanda took him by the hand. "Look at me." He met her gaze, eyes full of guilt. "You already apologized about the Ministry. It's done. It's over."

"Yeah. But still..." He paused before continuing. "Amanda, me being a Texas Ranger is no easy job."

"I can only imagine."

"I would do these undercover missions, not knowing what all I was getting into or whether I was going to survive it till the end. I would work long, hard hours. It changed my attitude. It changed me to where the only thing I worried about was my job. I haven't been with a girl for years. I'd forgotten what it was like to love someone and to have them love me back. I haven't had these feelings for any woman for years. But you...you helped me remember. You brought out the feelings I thought were long gone. This job changed me for the worse. You changed me for the better. On this last case, I was trapped. Trapped in hell, trapped in hate, trapped in chaos and most of all, I was trapped in darkness. But you...you helped me through it. And I can't thank you enough for what you did for me. I guess during this time, we both needed help in some form or another."

Amanda had tears streaming down her face. "I did that?

"Yes, Amanda. You did. Thank you for helping me see the light again. Thank you for softening my heart. Just...thank you. I wanted you to know that before you left here today."

Amanda wrapped her arms around him in a loving, caring hug. Mark returned it gladly. This went on for almost a minute. "I will never forget you, Mark Calaway."

"Nor I you, Amanda Grey." Mark walked back to his truck to leave. Before he got into the truck, his hand resting on the door latch, he turned to her one last time. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Mark got in his truck, started it up and drove away leaving a cloud of dust behind him. Amanda got in her car and started it up. She turned on the radio to a classic rock station when the next song started up. She recognized the opening of a slow guitar riff, then a voice began to sing.

"_Babe, tomorrow's so far away. There's just something I just have to say. I don't think I can hide what I'm feeling inside another day, knowing I love you."_

The song played on, but when the song got to the chorus, it wasn't the group Boston she heard, it was Mark's voice she heard singing the chorus to her. She closed her eyes and listened to his voice in her head sing to her once more, the voice that was so calm, gentle and deep.

"I'm gonna take you by surprise and make you realize, Amanda. I'm gonna tell you right away, I can't wait another day, Amanda. I'm gonna say it like a man and make you understand, Amanda. I love you."

She sat in the parking lot with tears rolling down her face as she listened to the song playing. When the song was over, she wiped the tears from her eyes, drove to the edge of the parking lot and went driving down the road.


	25. Epilogue: 6 Years Later

Trapped In Darkness

Epilogue: 6 years later 2005

Amanda was standing in her kitchen cutting up ingredients to put in her marinara sauce to go with the spaghetti. She had just put the garlic bread in the oven. The kitchen smelled like Italy. Amanda just finished putting the last chopped tomato into the sauce pot when a little voice spoke to her.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?"

"He'll be home soon, sweetheart." Little Miranda Ann, brown haired girl at the age of 5, was sitting at the counter coloring in her coloring book. She looked so much like her mother, but she got her eyes from her dad. "Would you like some more milk, hon?"

Miranda put her crayon down and held up her plastic cup. "Yes."

"Yes..."

Miranda thought for a second before blurting out. "Please!"

Amanda ruffled her daughters hair before taking the cup from her. She filled it up with milk and brought it back to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you, mommy." Miranda said before taking a sip.

"You're welcome, my dear." Amanda went back to the stove to stir the sauce.

"What are we having for dinner?" Miranda asked curiously.

"We are having your favorite...spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread."

"YAAAAY!" Miranda hollered, clapping her hands. Just then, another's voice filled the room from the individual standing in the kitchen doorway with his hands behind his back.

"Did I hear somebody say 'spaghetti and meatballs'?"

Miranda turned to where she heard the sound of her..."DADDY! YOU'RE HOME!" She jumped down from her seat at the counter and ran over to her father, whose clothers were covered filthy from working with motorbikes all day long. Even his short red hair and clean-shaven face was filthy.

"Wait wait wait wait wait, Miranda. I don't want you to get dirty,' he said kneeling down to her level. "But could I have a kiss on the cheek instead and I'll give you a hug when I'm clean?"

Miranda kissed her father on the cheek. "Daddy, you're dirty."

"Well, working on motorcycles all day does that to me. Guess what?"

"What?"

The man put a finger to his lips and whispered. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" she whispered back.

From behind his back. he pulled out a brown teddy bear. She cradled it in her arms holding it close to her chest. "Mommy look! Daddy got me a teddy bear."

"Aww isn't it cute?" She looked up at her husband. "How was your day, dear?"

He puffed air through his lips before answering. "Busy, but not as bad as yesterday." That's when he pulled his other hand out from behind his back, which was holding a dozen yellow roses.

She gasped and took them from his hands. "Oh honey. They're beautiful." She had her eyes closed and sniffed them when the voice of their daughter spoke up.

"What do you say, mommy?"

The husband stiffled a laugh and covered his mouth with his hand to keep it from coming out. Amanda chuckled.

"Thank you, sweetie."

"You're welcome, dear."

"Mommy, can I go watch some television in the front room?"

"If you take your coloring books, crayons, and teddy bear with you, you can. But keep it on cartoons and I call you when supper is ready, okay?"

"Okay." Miranda grabbed her things and ran to the front room leaving her parents in the kitchen by themselves. Amanda was busy putting her flowers in a vase when she caught her husband staring at her from behind. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just beautiful."

"Oh...I look like a mess." she said with her hair falling from her hair bun and no makeup.

"Really?" He looked at her, then looked at him and his clothes. "_You _look like a mess."

Amanda couldn't help but laugh. "Boy, it smells good in here." He looked in the saucepan on the stove.

"I think it needs something else though. Would you taste it with me?"

"Sure," he said taking two small tasting spoons out of the drawer. He passed on to his wife. They both took a taste and smacked their lips. "I think it tastes pretty good."

"Yeah? Me too."

"Could I have another taste?"

"Sure."

He went to take another taste, only to drop the spoon, pulled his wife close, looked into her eyes before kissing her on the lips.

"MMM!" Amanda closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, allowing him to deepen the kiss. The kissing went on for a few more seconds before they broke apart. She opened her eyes and gazed into his eye. Even though his face was dirty, she could still see the green in his handsome eyes; the eyes she fell in love with many years ago. Mark kept looking down at her lovingly, not saying a word.

"What are you thinking of, Mr. Calaway?"

"Just how lucky I am, Mrs. Calaway." They smiled at each other before Mark leaned down and kissed her again just as lovingly as the first time they kissed. He was very lucky. He now had his own motorcycle shop 'Calaway Motors', he had a wife, a beautiful daughter, a home, and...

Just then, Hank, whom was all grown up, ran through the kitchen, and knocked the both of them off balance. Mark was slipping to the floor and he pulled Amanda down with him. They both laughed.

"Are you alright?" Mark asked.

"Yes, Mark. You?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They looked at each other once more before kissing yet again right there on the kitchen floor. Just then, they heard a soft giggle coming from the doorway. They turned their heads.

"Miranda... are you spying on us?" Amanda asked their daughter.

"Sorry."

"Sorry, she says." Mark replied getting up off the floor, helping his wife get to her feet. He began slowly creeping towards Miranda. "Miranda" he began in a sing-song voice. "I'm coming for you."

Before Miranda had a chance, Mark grabbed her in his big arms and began tickling her. Her laughter filled the house as well as his. Amanda just stood there shaking her head giggling herself. Mark carried Miranda to the front room, carefully put her on the couch and began tickling her again. Miranda could here the both of them laughing from the front room.

Amanda stirred the sauce again, thinking back to the day when they first met. How much had happened since then. If she didn't have car trouble, she wouldn't have met Mark in the . She now had a family of her own. She was one lucky woman. She thought back to from where they started and where they were now. She shook her head once more before saying to herself, "Life doesn't get any better than this."

**THE END**


End file.
